1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aircraft thrust diffusers, and more particularly to thrust diffusers that evenly distribute the flow of expelled air on opposite sides of the outlet's axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thrust vectoring is used in VTOL and STOL aircraft to redirect thrust from a main engine that is parallel to the aircraft's longitudinal axis to a downward direction to vertically lift the aircraft. In order to lift the aircraft vertically, the direction of thrust must be maintained through the aircraft's center of gravity. This is normally performed by using gimballed exhaust nozzles that rotate from a horizontal position to produce forward thrust and a vertical position to produce vertical lift. The gimballed exhaust nozzles must also swivel from side-to-side so that the direction of thrust is always directed through an axis that extends through the aircraft's center of gravity.
One drawback, which is addressed with the thrust vectoring system disclosed herein is that the gimballed exhaust nozzle systems currently used are relatively complex and do not adequately stabilize the aircraft when vertically lifting the aircraft or when performing hovering maneuvers.